A Little Secret
by Addikted
Summary: Mikan has been avoiding everyone for the past few days. She has a little secret. What is it? NxM
1. Chapter 1

This is a short fic I created… Please enjoy!

(Mikan and group is 18)

Mikan has been hiding from everyone for the past few days. No one knows why, but when they try to talk to her, she will run away. The gang had an idea: they will spy on her room.

**Spying in Mikan's room**

"Oh no, what will I do when someone finds out?" Mikan said.

She played her cd that contained the "secret" and played a song.

I Kissed A Girl-Katy Perry

(V1)  
This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion

It's not what  
I'm used to  
Just wanna try u on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention

(CHORUS)  
I Kissed A Girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it

(V2)  
No I don't even know your name  
It doesn't matter  
You're my expiramental game  
Just human nature

It's not what  
Good girls do  
Not how they should behave  
My head gets  
So confused  
Hard to obey

(CHORUS)  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it

(BRIDGE)  
Us girls we are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent

(CHORUS)  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it

The gang was shocked from what they heard, even her boyfriend. (Guess who?)

They burst into the door, finding Mikan lying on her bed. (Just like in the music vid.)

"What are you guys doing here?" Mikan yelled.

"So that's why you were avoiding us." Hotaru said.

"Umm…" Mikan was silent.

"What happened? Spill it out now." Natsume demanded. He was so jealous. I mean, who wouldn't? His girlfriend kissed a girl. And she hoped that he wouldn't mind?

"Okay, it started when we partied at the club in Central Town:

_Mikan was starting to get drunk. She was so drunk that she kissed a girl. (Just like in the song.) When she woke up, she had a hangover. She used her alice to remember what happened, and she remembered that she did kiss a girl._

That's it." Mikan said.

"Who's the girl?" Hotaru asked.

"I don't know, okay. I don't know!" Mikan yelled.

"Leave us alone. We're going to talk." Natsume demanded.

Everyone left, well not left. They stayed outside to eavesdrop.

"So that's why you're avoiding me because of that?" Natsume asked.

"Well, yeah. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I hope you don't mind." Mikan said.

"Let me think. You now know what it feels when I kiss you." Natsume said.

"Well, yeah." Mikan answered.

"But you have a punishment." Natsume said.

"What punishment?" Mikan asked, while she tried to get away from Natsume.

"You ran away from me, and kept a secret." Natsume said as he smirked.

The next thing the gang could hear were screams of Mikan as she tried to run away from Natsume's "punishment".

How was it? Please review! Listening to I kissed a girl now…


	2. Chapter 2

So, hey guys.. I know it's been a long time… As in a really long time… Anyway, if you guys are still interested in my fanfics, I might continue them, if you want to.. And, I might start new ones and such… So just send a review/message if you really want to… And suggestions? Yeah, I'm open to them…

P.S. Follow me on twitter and blogger. I'm active there, so you'll know if I'm updating or not… And such..

And, I also might post my fanfics on blogger instead of fanfiction. Or I might create a new account here, I really don't know so… Please just send messages/reviews…

Twitter: ayimaj

Blogger: ayimaj . blogspot . com (Remove the spaces. )


End file.
